1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear designs that allow for circulation of air between the eyes and lenses. Such is for the purpose of preventing fog from appearing on the lensesxe2x80x94a consistent problem in a host of sporting activities and work areas that require glasses or goggles for safety purposes. Such is uncomfortable and often dangerous for the user.
A first embodiment of the present invention teaches the use of beveled members affixed to the interior portion of the frames of the glasses or goggles, such that the spaced apart members come in direct contact with the user""s forehead. This design allows for continuous air flow between the beveled members to the user""s eyes, while still protecting the eyes from direct impact from objects.
Furthermore, spacers may be placed on the inside of the frames, attached to the frames by simple adhesives. The distance between the spacers may be of a range of one-quarter to three-eighths inches, and the spacers may be of a similar width as the outside frame. Importantly, the edges may be rounded or beveled for the purposes of user comfort.
Finally, regarding goggles that completely enclose the eye area, an additional embodiment of the present invention teaches the usage of eyewear frames bearing air holes through the circumference of each eye portion. The size of such apertures may range from one-sixteenth to three-eighths inches in diameter, and are included to accomplish the purpose of allowing sufficient airflow through the eye area to prevent fog from forming upon the goggles.
In total, the designs of the present invention mitigate or prevent undesired fog from forming upon protective or non-protective eyewear in an effective manner that does not add to the manufacturing cost of the products. Importantly, the protection provided by the eyewear and the appearance of the products are not in any way compromised by the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fog-reducing eyewear devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,668, invented by Mage, entitled xe2x80x9cFog-Resistant Sunglasses Incorporating Ventilation Channelsxe2x80x9d
The patent to Mage describes protective eyeglasses (e.g., sunglasses) for use in high-speed outdoor sports activities, the lenses thereof being resistant to condensation, achieved by air circulation created by venturi effects. The glasses comprise a frame front having middle portions over the wearer""s eyes which support protective lenses, and having endpiece portions near the wearer""s temples, the outboard edges of which attach temples which hold the glasses in place. A chamber is defined by the volume between the lenses and the wearer""s face, and gaps are defined by the distance between the middle portions of the frame front and the wearer""s face. Apertures in each of the endpiece portions of the frame front define an entrance of a ventilation channel for air flow through the frame front, adjacent to the respective chamber. Venturi forces are created within the ventilation channels to facilitate circulation of air. Improved ventilation, and the reduction or elimination of fogging on the lenses, is accomplished by low-cost and lightweight glasses.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,468, invented by Mage, entitled xe2x80x9cFog-Resistant Sunglasses Incorporating Ventilation Channels Fog-Resistant Sunglasses Incorporating Ventilation Channelsxe2x80x9d
This patent to Mage describes protective eyeglasses resistant to fogging while being worn by a wearer. The eyeglasses comprise a frame front which spans across the wearer""s face and includes a forward side, an aft side, at least one middle portion extending over the wearer""s eyes, and a pair of end piece portions near the wearer""s temples. Attached to the middle portion of the frame front is at least one lens which is positioned over the wearer""s eyes and defines front and back surfaces. Additionally, disposed within the frame front is at least one forwardly directed aperture which defines a ventilation channel for facilitating airflow through the frame front adjacent the lens. The ventilation channel defined by the aperture is sized and configured to facilitate the circulation of air over the back surface of the lens to resist the fogging thereof.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,595, invented by Shields, entitled xe2x80x9cDefoggable Gogglesxe2x80x9d
The patent to Shields describes goggles having a wide lens mounted in a semi-rigid frame which positions the lens away from the face providing an enclosed air space, the frame having a number of apertures permitting an influx of air, and one or more outlet apertures to which are secured means for evacuating air from the inner space. The evacuating means takes the form of a conduit which can be placed in the wearer""s mouth to draw air out of the inner space.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,223, invented by Dawson et al., entitled xe2x80x9cNon-Fogging Gogglesxe2x80x9d
The patent to Dawson et al. describes non-fogging goggles which include a double lens that consists of a pair of two spaced-apart lenses that have an air interstice therebetween and in which the inner surface of the outer lens is coated with a metal film. The metal coating is preferably made of gold and is vacuum-deposited on the outer lens. The body heat radiated by the user is reflected on the metal film and reduces the temperature differential between the inner lens and the area enclosed by the goggles, thereby preventing fogging of the inner lens. The radiated heat will also contribute in maintaining the temperature of the lens of any corrective eyeglasses worn under the goggles.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,443, invented by McNeilly, entitled xe2x80x9cAnti-Fogging Sports Gogglexe2x80x9d
The patent to McNeilly describes a sports goggle provided with power means in the form of a miniature electrical fan mounted within the air space defined by the goggle and the face of the wearer when the goggle is in place. The fan is selectively actuatable by the wearer of the goggle to draw the warm humid air within the air space into the fan, to compress the same therein, and to circulate the same throughout the air space to prevent condensation build-up on the inner surface of the lens structure of the goggle and on eyeglasses of the wearer of the goggle. The fan also urges the circulated warm humid air outwardly of the goggle through air passages provided in the shell of the goggle so that ambient air may enter the goggle to replace the forced out air without admitting snow or other precipitation from the ambient.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,833, invented by Tiano, entitled xe2x80x9cSporting Eyeglassesxe2x80x9d
The patent to Tiano describes sportsman""s eye wear designed to overcome the difficulties and problems associated with conventional eye wear designs. The sporting eyeglasses are specially designed to afford the serious hunter, fisherman or outdoorsman superior eye protection in a stylish manner while providing a effective means by which to secure them to the user""s head and maintain their position. The eyeglasses also include anti-fogging ventilation, a camouflaging veil and allow for the incorporation of prescription lenses.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,533, invented by McCooeye et al., entitled xe2x80x9cDefogging Eye Wearxe2x80x9d
The patent to McCooeye et al. describes an eye wear device comprising a frame and lens means supported by the frame to be positioned in front of a wearer""s eyes. The improvement characterized in that the lens means is coated with an electrically conductive heat generating layer to be positioned in the wearer""s field of vision when the eye wear is worn, and of sufficient resistance to produce enough heat to remove moisture build-up on the lens means. Contacts are provided at either end of the layer, each contact electrically associated with the layer, an electronic moisture sensor means associated with the lens means to detect a moisture build-up on the lens means, circuitry associated with the contacts and moisture sensor, in operation to be electrically connected to a power source, microchip means electrically associated with the circuitry and moisture sensor, and arranged to permit a flow of current from the power source across the layer when moisture builds up on the lens to a predetermined degree, and to stop that flow of current across the layer when the moisture level on the lens falls below a predetermined degree.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,276, invented by Newcomb et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSport Gogglexe2x80x9d
In the patent to Newcomb, a sport goggle and system for ventilating a sport goggle is described. The goggle has a strap, lens structure, and frame having a first edge extending laterally across the forehead. The first edge is shaped such that a portion of same is curved in a concave up direction when the goggle is in use, and such that when the goggle is worn with a helmet, one or more gaps are created between the first edge and second edge on the front of the helmet. The first edge has a first opening to allow air to flow into the goggle chamber. Increased ventilation through the opening can be caused by either the concave up portion, or the gaps between the first and second edges.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,965, invented by Crooks, entitled xe2x80x9cNon-Fogging Gogglesxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Crooks, non fogging goggles are disclosed. An air scoop is provided at the bottom side of the goggles providing an air port with a cross sectional area of at least 1 square inch open in the front side of said frame for permitting air to enter the goggles. When the user is facing into a head wind, which may be self created, air is forced into the-goggles so as to cause a positive air pressure. A valve located at the top side of the goggle controls the amount of air passing through the goggles. In a preferred embodiment the valve comprises a spacer with four square ports xc2xd inch on a side, two ports on each side. One port on each side is covered with very light foam screen. The other two ports are unrestricted. A slider contains two xc2xd inch square ports which can be aligned by the wearer over the screened ports in the spacer or the unrestricted ports. The screened ports are utilized while in motion or during driving snow storms. The unrestricted ports are utilized while motionless on windless days while standing in lift lines.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,863, invented by McNeal, entitled xe2x80x9cAnti-Fog Goggle With Foam Framexe2x80x9d
In the patent to McNeal, an anti-fog goggle is provided having a foam frame with a method of manufacturing the goggle. The goggle is composed of generally planar individual members, yet the goggle has a desired degree of self-supporting curvature. The anti-fog goggle has a semi-rigid support member for supporting the goggle""s lens, the support member being stamped out of a planar sheet of foam. The foam support member has air channels depressed therein through which air enters and exits the interior of the goggle to prevent condensation from forming on the viewing surface of the lens"" interior. The lens is stamped from a planar sheet of transparent plastic which is deformable into a simple curve. The lens is formed with a plurality of apertures therein which are aligned with air channels in the support member when the lends is secured thereto. The lens"" apertures form ports through which air may flow into the air channels, the air channels directing the air downward across the inner surface of the lens. To make the goggle, the support member is curved about a form having the generally desired curvature and the lens adhered to the curved support member with an adhesive to deform the lens and support member into the form curvature which is substantially maintained when the lens and support member are removed from the form. The goggle may also include a cushioning foam member which is adhered to the inner surface of the semi-rigid foam support member to cushion contact with the wearer""s face.
The aforementioned prior art patents illustrate various designs intended to prevent fog upon glasses or goggles. For example, the patents to Mage (first and second above-listed) show apertures within glasses frames for air circulation. However, the eyewear is intended for xe2x80x9chigh-speed sport activitiesxe2x80x9d and such holes are on the sides and center of the frames onlyxe2x80x94not around the perimeter of the frames. Moreover, the patent to Tiano shows apertures within goggle frames for air circulation. However, such holes are xe2x80x9clinearly disposed along said upper edge of said framexe2x80x9d onlyxe2x80x94not around the perimeter of the frames.
Other relevant prior art designs include: a conduit or mouth tube for drawing air from the goggle chamber (patent to Shields); goggles with a power means or electrical fan for de-fogging (patents to McNeilly, McCooeye); and goggles with a valve means to regulate the flow of air into the goggle chamber when the user travels into a head wind (patent to Crooks).
In contrast to the above, the present invention may include spaced apart or beveled members on the interior portion of the frames, to come in direct contact with the forehead and allow air flow between the eyes and lenses. The distance between spacers may be one-quarter to three-eighths inches, and the spacers may be of a similar width as the outside frame. The edges may be rounded for user comfort.
Alternatively, the present invention may include air holes throughout the circumference of each eye portion of fully-enclosed goggles. The apertures may range from one-sixteenth to three-eighths inches in diameter, to allow sufficient airflow to prevent fog from forming. Such designs do not add significantly to the cost of the product, and the appearance and safety of the product is maintained.
There is presently, and there has been a consistent problem regarding the fogging of lenses of eyewear, such as protective glasses, goggles, and non-protective glasses. The fog forms as a result of the differential in temperature between the outside air and the area just in front of and above the user""s nose and eyes, particularly when the user is engaging in a sporting activity that causes perspiration. Such fogging of lenses commonly occurs in sports such as tennis, racquetball, hockey, and cycling, much to the detriment of the athlete or user.
At the root of the problem is the fact that present designs do not allow for sufficient circulation of air between the eyes and lenses. Thus, a need exists for a product that allows air to enter the user""s eye area in such a manner as to prevent or mitigate fogging. As noted, relevant prior art devices typically teach the usage of chemically treated wipes that are applied directly to the lenses, or devices that allow air to enter glasses or goggles only from the top thereof. Thus, the prior designs are either temporary in nature or generally insufficient.
The present invention, in contrast, is a permanent solution that is designed directly into the glasses or goggles themselves. Importantly, the safety and protection afforded by the device are not altered or compromised in any way, the appearance of the item is not diminished, and the improved device is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The primary modification to the glasses or goggles is made in the frame of the eyewear. In a first embodiment, the present invention teaches the use of multiple beveled members affixed to the interior portion of the frames, such that the spaced-apart members come in direct contact with the user""s forehead. Due to their moving of the lenses away from the user""s face, this design allows for continuous air flow between the spacer members to the user""s eyes, while still protecting the eyes from direct impact from other persons or objects.
Furthermore, the spacer members may be conveniently placed on the inside of the frames, removably attached to the frames by simple adhesives. In the preferred mode, the distance between the spacer members is of a range of one-quarter to three-eighths inches, and the spacer members may be of a similar width as the outside frame of the glasses or goggles. Importantly, the spacer member edges may be rounded or beveled for the purpose of user comfort.
Regarding eyewear that completely encloses the eye area, a second embodiment of the present invention teaches the usage of frames bearing air holes through and around the periphery of each eye portion. The size of such apertures may range from one-sixteenth to three-eighths inches in diameter, and such apertures also accomplish the purpose of allowing sufficient airflow to the user""s eye and nose area to prevent fog from forming.
In summation, in light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide eyewear items that are resistant to the formation of fog, allowing the user""s full vision to remain intact.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus that still effectively protects the eye area of the user from injury caused by impact from persons or flying objects.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and produce.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fog-prevention assembly that may be easily retrofitted to previously existing protective glasses, goggles, and non-protective glasses.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide alternate embodiments that each effectively mitigate the incidence of fog forming upon eyewear, much to the benefit of the user.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims. The invention itself, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with accompanying drawings.